Un héros à l'honneur
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Une petite suite à ma précédente fic " Un héros de l'ombre". Cette fois c'est au tour de Steve de surprendre Danny. Pure bromance Steve/Danny.


**Un héros à l'honneur.**

Une petite suite à ma précédente fiction «Un héros de l'ombre». Steve et Danny sortent enfin de l'hôpital et une surprise attend l'inspecteur Williams. Cette fois c'est au tour de Steve de surprendre son incroyable partenaire. Un peu de légèreté avant que les membres du 5-0 ne reprennent du service pour une nouvelle saison.

J'ai écris cette fiction entre un déménagement et quelques dossiers bien prenants alors s'il reste des fautes ou des répétitions c'est la faute de la fatigue.

Disclaimmer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris juste pour le plaisir.

 **Chambre 6117 du Tripler Hôpital.**

 **07H du matin.**

 **Danny**

Réveillé depuis un bon petit moment, l'inspecteur Danny Williams observait son voisin de lit lequel était toujours endormi. Danny lui profitait de ce moment de calme pour réfléchir et tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Steve et lui avaient obtenus la permission de quitter l'hôpital.

S'il se réjouissait à l'idée de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui, pour autant, Danny était perplexe, vraiment perplexe face à la nouvelle attitude de Steve ces jours-ci.

En effet, il était persuadé que ce dernier lui cachait quelque'chose mais il n'arrivait pas à deviner ce dont il s'agissait.

Or, il se fiait à son intuition laquelle lui soufflait que son imprévisible boss avait une idée derrière la tête. De plus, quelques indices dus au comportement du principal suspect venaient renforcer ses soupçons.

Tout d'abord, depuis plusieurs jours, son voisin de lit agissait plus que bizarrement. En effet, Danny avait eu la grande surprise de voir Steve se montrer plus prévenant, plus attentionné envers lui. Par exemple, Steve lui avait abandonné le contrôle de la télécommande et n'avait émis aucune contestation lorsque Danny avait voulu regarder tel ou tel match.

En outre, lorsque Danny avait préféré se reposer, eh bien Steve s'était tranquillement occupé de son côté sans envahir l'espace personnel de son voisin.

Résultat, cette dernière semaine d'hospitalisation s'était agréablement déroulée sans anicroches et sans disputes. Un véritable exploit il fallait bien le souligner.

Encore plus étonnant, une fois Danny remis de son infection, un soir, juste avant l'extinction des feux, Steve s'était tourné vers lui et l'avait remercié pour son don d'organes. Une bonne surprise pour Danny qui n'espérait plus avoir ce merci sincère qu'il attendait tant. Il avait enfin eu le sentiment que son geste était apprécié à sa juste valeur par son partenaire. C'était ce point que Danny avait tenté de lui faire comprendre lors de leur dernière dispute. Qu'il ne demandait pas grand-chose seulement un peu de reconnaissance. Reconnaissance que Steve avait tardé à manifester, se montrant même parfaitement ingrat envers Danny lors de cette fameuse dispute.

Ok il avait été grièvement blessé et avait eu besoin d'une greffe mais quand même c'était bien lui Danny qui avait pris tous les risques pour lui sauver la vie. Il était légitiment en droit d'attendre un peu de gratitude et de reconnaissance de la part de Steve. Non, au lieu de cela, il n'avait eu droit qu'à des remarques sarcastiques et blessantes. Et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, c'était Steve qui avait eu tous les cadeaux et toutes les cartes. Franchement, il y avait de quoi être vexé. Danny avait le dos large et savait encaisser mais là vraiment il avait eu véritablement l'impression d'être juste le serviteur de Steve. Il devait bien l'admettre, l'attitude de ce dernier l'avait réellement blessé. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait encore fallu que ce soit lui qui se tape une infection.

Toutefois, cette infection semblait avoir eu des effets sur Steve, puisque depuis il avait réellement changé de comportement et surtout il avait enfin remercié correctement son partenaire pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Satisfait des récents efforts fournis par son voisin de lit et pas rancunier, Danny était content d'avoir retrouvé sa complicité avec Steve. Mais il se targuait de bien connaître l'ancien SEAL et n'était pas dupe. Il en était certain, ce dernier lui cachait quelque'chose.

Par-dessus tout, ce qui intriguait au plus point Danny, c'était le sourire et l'air mystérieux que Steve arborait depuis très exactement deux jours. Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, à part leurs sorties d'hôpital, il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait rendre Steve si joyeux.

Et pas la peine de demander de l'aide aux autres membres du 5-0 qui se comportaient tout aussi bizarrement que leur leader. Que ce soit Chin Ho, Kono, Lou, ou même Jerry, eux aussi semblaient faire bien des mystères.

Pour commencer, eux aussi se montraient beaucoup plus attentionné et prévenant envers Danny. Ils avaient ainsi à tour de rôle fait chauffeur pour Grace et Charlie de sorte que Danny avait pu voir ses enfants tous les jours ou lui avaient rapporté des menus présents tels que des gadgets rigolos, des fruits ou de la nourriture légère.

Au grand étonnement de Danny, Lou ne s'était pas montré pas une seule fois sarcastique, il avait même eu une conversation plaisante avec lui et Chin sur l'éducation des enfants.

Chin lui était toujours égal à lui-même c'est-à-dire imperturbable pourtant Danny l'avait surpris une fois ou deux en grande discussion animée avec Steve. Et lorsque Danny avait voulu en savoir plus, il s'était contenté de lui sourire. Pas un mot, pas une explication juste un échange de regard mystérieux avec Steve. Kono elle semblait avoir une mission à remplir, si elle leur rendait moins souvent visite elle s'entretenait régulièrement avec Steve d'une affaire urgente à régler. Jerry quant à lui avait mentionné une «opération cobra menée à bien» lors d'une conversation avec Steve.

Si Danny avait apprécié toutes ces attentions de la part de ses collègues, il n'en demeurait pas moins de plus en plus perplexe face à tous ces mystères. Déjà que Steve agissait étrangement, voilà que maintenant ses coéquipiers s'y mettaient aussi.

Enfin bon, aujourd'hui ils sortaient de l'hôpital, c'était peut-être le bon moment pour demander à Steve ce qui se passait. Il trouverait bien un moyen de lui faire cracher le morceau. Le programme de la journée était d'aller directement chez Steve boire un pot avec toute l'équipe avant de rentrer chez lui. Là aussi, Danny se posait des questions. Pourquoi Steve avait autant insister sur cette invitation? Il avait littéralement harcelé Danny jusqu'à que ce dernier cède et accepte de venir chez lui boire un verre.

Aussi, Danny était bien décidé à profiter de cette journée pour interroger le SEAL et enfin trouver des réponses à toutes ses questions.

 **Chambre 6117 du Tripler Hôpital.**

 **11h30**

 **Steve**

Steve McGarrett, leader du 5-0, attendait avec impatience de pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital. Après y avoir passé plus d'une quinzaine de jours, il avait hâte de retrouver sa liberté. Il avait déjà eu le feu vert des médecins et il ne restait plus que la dernière autorisation de l'infirmière en chef, l'infirmière Wilkins. Elle devait passer d'ici quelques minutes, lui apporter ses médicaments et lui donner les consignes nécessaires à la surveillance de son état de santé.

Debout prêt de la porte, son sac posé sur le lit, son téléphone à la main, Steve guettait avidement l'arrivée de l'infirmière sous l'œil amusé de Danny.

Il savait qu'il se montrait trop impatient, trop pressé de quitter l'hôpital. Mais il avait excellente raison d'agir ainsi. Une raison qu'ignorait totalement Danny.

En effet, avec la complicité du reste du 5-0, il s'était chargé d'une mission un peu particulière. Il avait organisé une fête surprise pour le héros de l'ombre du 5-0. Or, pour que cette fête reste une totale surprise pour le principal intéressé, Steve avait déployé des ruses de sioux pour tromper Danny. Ainsi, une fausse opération avait été montée afin qu'il croit que Chin Ho, Kono, et Jerry travaillaient sur une affaire. Cette opération baptisée «opération cobra» était leur code secret pour une toute autre opération. L'opération « spéciale fête surprise pour un héros ».

Steve s'était désigné de facto comme le responsable de cette opération puis avait promu Chin Ho « superviseur », Kono et Jerry « assistants ».

En effet, difficile d'organiser une fête en étant cloué sur un lit d'hôpital, aussi Steve avait du délégué les rôles et les taches.

Ainsi, Chin Ho en sa qualité de « superviseur » avait eu pour mission de surveiller l'avancée des préparatifs et de faire des comptes rendus réguliers à Steve. Les « assistants » eux s'étaient vu attribuer les taches matérielles telles que s'occuper de la nourriture, des boissons ou de la décoration. Ils avaient aussi assuré le suivi des invitations et veillé à ce que le secret soit bien gardé.

Le dernier compte-rendu que Steve venait de recevoir de Chin était plus que satisfaisant. Tout était fin prêt. Tant mieux, car il avait bien remarqué que Danny commençait à être soupçonneux. Normal, vu qu'il était un excellent détective et Steve n'aimait guère l'idée de lui dissimuler ses actions. Danny le connaissant trop bien depuis six ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. De plus, le fait qu'ils aient partagé la même chambre d'hôpital ne lui avait pas non plus faciliter la tâche. Heureusement que Danny n'avait pas eu accès à son téléphone portable. Ce dernier s'était relevé un outil précieux ces derniers jours et lui avait permis de surveiller à distance les préparatifs de cette fête.

Et, selon le dernier rapport de Chin Ho, tout était sous contrôle. Le plan était très simple. Jerry devait les conduire chez Steve ou il était convenu de longue date que toute l'équipe se retrouverait pour boire un pot. Du moins ça c'était ce que croyait Danny. En réalité, c'était une véritable fête qui attendait le héros de l'ombre du 5-0. Une fête donnée en son honneur pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de Steve. Ce dernier en avait bien pris conscience pendant son hospitalisation, sans la double intervention de Danny, il ne serait plus de ce monde aujourd'hui. Steve n'avait pas non plus oublié son terrible cauchemar ni sa crise de conscience aiguë ou il avait enfin réalisé la véritable place de Danny au sein de sa vie et du 5-0. Héros de l'ombre. Voilà ce qu'était l'inspecteur Danny Williams. Un héros veillant dans l'ombre sur Steve et le 5-0 sans jamais rien attendre en retour.

Suite à cette brutale prise de conscience, Steve fidèle à son plan, avait tenu ses bonnes résolutions. Il avait ainsi véritablement remercié Danny pour lui avoir donné une partie de son foie puis minutieusement organisé cette surprise pour son partenaire.

Il tenait beaucoup à ce projet, car il espérait surprendre à son tour son coéquipier. Jusqu'à présent c'était surtout Danny qui n'avait cessé de le surprendre. Il était temps de renverser la vapeur et de faire en sorte que ce soit lui Steve qui surprenne Danny.

Voilà pourquoi il avait autant insisté auprès de son équipe sur la nécessité absolue de garder le secret. C'était vital pour lui que Danny ne soupçonne rien. Les autres membres du 5-0 ayant très vite adhéré à ce concept de fête surprise, ils lui avaient aussitôt assuré que promis juré, ils tiendraient leurs langues.

En réalité, tous étaient heureux pour Danny et n'avaient qu'une hâte c'était de voir la réaction de ce dernier lorsqu'il prendrait conscience que c'était lui qui était mis à l'honneur.

Même la météo était de la partie, il faisait un temps splendide. Steve était confiant quant au déroulement de la journée. Comme prévu, Jerry viendrait les chercher et ensuite que la fête commence. Kamekona, Flippa, Duke Lukela, l'officier Pua, Nahele, le docteur Mindy Shaw, Grace, Charlie, tous avaient répondu présent. Un repas et un après-midi de détente à la plage complétait ce programme.

Rien de compliqué, juste une petite fête discrète et simple avec bien sur un toast porté à Danny. Danny et lui étant toujours en arrêt maladie, les médecins avaient lourdement insisté sur le fait qu'ils devaient encore se reposer. OK pour une fête mais pas d'agitation ni d'excès.

Steve était bien décidé à être raisonnable, il n'avait guère envie de se retrouver une nouvelle fois à l'hôpital. Non, ce qu'il voulait là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'était de pouvoir quitter enfin cette foutue chambre.

Après l'avoir si minutieusement préparé tout en trompant pour la bonne cause la vigilance de Danny, Steve tout comme le reste du 5-0 brûlait d'impatience à l'idée que cette fête ait enfin lieu.

Voilà pourquoi ce matin il attendait si fébrilement l'arrivée de l'infirmière. Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'était lui Steve qui allait enfin surprendre son partenaire.

 **Domicile de McGarrett**

 **Danny**

 **13h30**

Confortablement installé sur son fauteuil, assis bien évidemment juste à côté de Steve, l'inspecteur Danny Williams savourait pleinement ce début d'après-midi. Après tout, le héros de la journée c'était lui. Et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter un maximum. Pour être honnête, cela faisait un bon moment qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, aussi serein.

Cette année avait été plutôt difficile pour l'inspecteur Williams. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir été mis un peu sur la touche non seulement par Steve mais aussi par le reste de l'équipe.

Cela pouvait s'expliquer en partie par ses nombreuses absences dû à ses contraintes familiales. Il y avait eu aussi les nombreux sarcasmes dont il fait l'objet notamment de la part de Lou.

Pour de rien arranger, l'attitude de Steve au cours de cette année n'avait pas été des plus compréhensives. Le leader du 5-0 s'était montré de moins en moins patient avec lui, allant jusqu'à lui reprocher plusieurs fois son attitude négative.

Danny bien que blessé moralement par ce changement d'attitude avait continué de couvrir les arrières de Steve. Parce qu'il avait fait une promesse, une promesse qu'il avait l'intention de tenir quoiqu'il arrive. Steve était son frère, son meilleur ami et pour Danny Williams l'amitié c'était sacré.

Il ne doutait pas non plus des sentiments de Steve à son égard et il savait que l'ancien SEAL n'exprimait pas facilement ses émotions. Cependant, Danny avait toujours cru que leur amitié était suffisamment solide pour résister à toutes les épreuves mais à la suite des derniers événements il avait commencé à en douter. L'ingratitude de Steve l'avait vraiment peiné, il devait bien se l'avouer.

Heureusement que ce dernier avait ensuite complètement changé d'attitude et montré enfin un peu de respect envers son partenaire.

Danny, qui n'était pas rancunier, avait sincèrement apprécié les efforts de Steve pendant cette dernière semaine et depuis son moral avait bien remonté. Disparu ces doutes qui lui empoisonnaient l'esprit depuis un petit moment.

À ses yeux, que Steve accepte de changer son comportement était une preuve suffisante de la valeur qu'accordait l'ancien SEAL à leur amitié. Il n'en demandait pas plus, seulement que Steve lui témoigne un peu de reconnaissance.

Et visiblement, Super-Seal avait bien compris le message et était passé en mode action. La fausse opération cobra, l'attitude étrange de Steve ces derniers jours tout s'expliquait enfin.

Dire qu'il n'avait rien deviné, rien soupçonné, preuve que la stratégie de Steve pour garder le secret avait été plus qu'efficace. Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa stupeur en voyant que cette fête était pour lui, que c'était lui Danny qui était mis à l'honneur. D'abord incrédule puis stupéfait et ravi, l'inspecteur Williams savourait maintenant ce sentiment de plénitude qui l'habitait. Il se sentait enfin reconnu à sa juste valeur tant par Steve que par les autres membres du 5-0. Il faisait véritablement partie de cette « ohana » si particulière qu'était cette unité d'élite.

Le plus important c'était pas tellement cette fête, non, le plus important c'était le message que lui transmettait ainsi 'il avait bien pris en compte les remarques de Danny et qu'il agissait en conséquence.

Vraiment, cela faisait longtemps que Danny ne s'était pas senti aussi bien et il avait bien l'intention de profiter au maximum de **sa** fête. Il soupira de bien-être, il était avec sa famille, avec ses enfants et avec son meilleur ami. Oui, vraiment la vie pouvait être belle même dans ce trou pourri qu'était Hawaï. Devinant sans effort ses pensées, Steve croisa son regard et lui sourit. Un sourire d'encouragement et de complicité qui l'incitait à profiter de cette superbe journée. Danny lui retourna son sourire et lui adressa un merci silencieux pour ce beau cadeau. Ce geste d'amitié lui prouvait largement que le SEAL savait aussi être généreux et qu'il avait eu bien raison de croire en leur amitié.

Une amitié aujourd'hui plus solide que jamais.

 **Domicile de McGarrett**

 **Steve**

 **22h30**

Steve McGarrett, leader du 5-0, profitait de sa plage privée. Bien calé sur son transat, il observait le miroitement de l'eau et le mouvement des vagues. C'était pour lui une forme de méditation. Il profitait en général de ces trop rares instants de détente pour s'éclaircir les idées ou pour prendre des décisions. Ce soir, il avait juste envie de se féliciter pour avoir réussi cette mission qu'il s'était imposée. Oui vraiment il pouvait être fier de lui. Rendre Danny muet de surprise en voilà un bel exploit. Son coéquipier en était resté tellement pantois de voir qu'une véritable fête l'attendait qu'il en avait perdu pendant un très bref instant l'usage de la parole. Ce qui pour Danny Williams était extrêmement rare. Steve était bien placé pour le savoir, lui qui supportait depuis plus de six ans, la volubilité de Danny.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, l'inspecteur Williams s'était retrouvé pendant quelques minutes à court de mot. Le temps de prendre véritablement conscience que c'était bien lui le héros de la fête. Voyant l'incrédulité de son partenaire, Steve lui avait confirmé d'un discret hochement de tête que oui cette surprise-partie était bien donnée en son honneur.

Ensuite tout s'était enchaîné, le toast, les cadeaux, le repas. La journée avait filé à grande vitesse dans une atmosphère joyeuse et détendue. Tout s'était bien passé et en début de soirée les invités avaient pris congé ne voulant pas trop fatiguer les convalescents.

Danny était parti le dernier non sans avoir encore une fois remercié Steve pour ce beau cadeau. Oui, vraiment cette journée avait été riche en émotions. Aussi, Steve avait ressenti le besoin d'un instant de détente, d'un instant de calme, avant d'aller se coucher. Il s'était donc installé dans son transat et contemplait pensivement la mer.

Soudain, un visage surgit dans sa mémoire. Un visage du passé. Freddie. Cet ami qu'il avait perdu voilà quelques années déjà. Steve se remémora cette promesse qu'il s'était faite juste après les funérailles de Freddie. Qu'il ne voulait plus jamais s'attacher affectivement à une personne, il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir cette douleur qui le tenaillait depuis la mort de son ami.

Or, ce soir, Steve ne put que constater qu'il n'avait jamais tenu cette promesse. Pour une raison bien particulière. Le destin, ce petit malin, avait placé sur sa route un certain Danny Williams. Lequel s'était frayé bien tranquillement un chemin dans la carapace que Steve s'était forgé. Il était rapidement devenu son frère d'arme et de route, et son meilleur ami. Avec son style bien particulier, Danny n'avait cessé de lui prouver que l'amitié cela pouvait aussi être une **force**. Avoir un ami c'était certes prendre le risque de souffrir mais c'était avant tout savoir que l'on pouvait compter sur son partenaire quoiqu'il arrive. Et avoir connaissance de cette certitude c'était une véritable force mentale. Oui l'amitié était un cadeau précieux de la vie et il fallait en prendre soin. Steve avait bien retenu cette leçon que venait de lui donner le destin. Il se fit alors une nouvelle promesse, une promesse que cette fois il allait tenir.

Indestructible, le mot avait été employé par Lou. Il avait qualifié Steve d' « _indestructible_ ». Non, ce n'était pas Steve qui était indestructible, son passage à l'hôpital suffisait à le démontrait. Mais le SEAL possédait un bien immatériel et indestructible. Son amitié avec Danny Williams. Et foi de Steve, il entendait bien que cette amitié reste justement _indestructible_.

Fin.

Voilà, la saison 7 peut maintenant arriver et nos deux lascars peuvent reprendre du service.

Une petite review please ?


End file.
